Beauty and the mentally unstable Beast
by amira roselle north
Summary: Ami, a wandering Yoruzuya/odd jobs person , stops to rest in Haddonfield, Illonois, unaware of the Barbieish-town's secret. What will happen when she chooses to stay in the infamous Myers' house? Michael/OC yes, I changed the title. w
1. Traveling

**The fearless traveler: Ami!**

A/N Ami is my favorite OC, and she's the one that I'll always use for horror movie fanfics! This is my very first one, and Ami is a kind of a caretaker for Michael. This is their story!

Ami didn't have a real home, but she had money. She was exhausted from a whole day of traveling. Ami walked, jogged with marathoners, hitchhiked, and taken busses all day, arriving at sundown in the freakishly cute little town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Although each house looked welcoming, Ami preferred to be alone. She kept walking further down the street until she spotted a seemingly empty white house. The door was locked. No problem. She kicked the door in with ease. "HEEEEEY!!" she yelled. No answer. She waltzed right in and flopped onto a shredded couch, setting down her old messenger bag and gripping her favorite weapon: a crowbar, just in case.

It turned out to be a good idea, as mere seconds later, a masked man stalked into the room, clutching a large kitchen knife. Ami looked up at the sound of his heavy footsteps. Though she had no idea who he was, she knew that he was dangerous. Ami sprang off the couch, gripping her crowbar tighter than ever. She leaped toward the intruder, holding her weapon like a sword. Her idea was to stab him through before he could do the same.

He grabbed the crowbar/sword before it could even touch him, halting it with bone-jarring force. He raised his knife over his head, aiming to kill. "What's with this guy?! He some kinda psycho killer?!" Ami thought. Without a moment's hesitation, she landed a precise strike under his sternum, using her hand like a spear. It worked; he doubled over, dropping both knife and crowbar in surprise. Ami slammed her crowbar over his head, knocking her attacker out. "Heh, if you've never had to deal with sleazy New Yorkers, you don't know how to fight!" she jeered triumphantly. Ami was about to leave, but she glanced back over her shoulder. He lay there, crumpled like a macabre ragdoll on the wood floor. Blood was beginning to trickle out from a slit in the back of his mask. "Oh crap! Please don't be dead!!" She shrieked, bolting over to him.

Sure, he had tried to kill her, but Ami herself wasn't a killer! And besides, he DID have a reason. She had obviously trespassed in HIS home, and he was defending his territory. "Umm, what do I do…? Uh, you wait right there!" Ami yelped franticly. She ran around the house, finally finding a kitchen. She jerked open drawers, looking for towels. Grabbing one, she sprinted back to the living room. Ami began mopping blood off the floor, eventually having to leave to get a new towel.

She lifted her attacker's mask off, trying to get a better view of the cut she had made. He had curly brown hair, which was remarkably well-kept for a recluse like him. Ami turned him over, to get a better look at him. His face was so serene, emotionless, even with blood steadily dribbling out of his head…. "Oh yeah! His injury!" Ami reminded herself, snapping back from la-la land. She wet a new towel from a faucet and gently dabbed at the cut.

She opened up her messenger bag and pulled out a first-aid kit that she always carried. She dried his wound with some cotton balls, and then looked over it again. He would definitely need stitches. Grabbing a suture needle and thread, she readied herself for what she was about to do. It was harder that Ami thought, at first. She tried to be gentle, but then she found that it was better to get it done fast. As she finished up, she counted the stitches. 13. "Well, that's ironic..." Ami murmured to herself.

She dragged his body to the couch, having a bit of trouble getting him onto it. He was much heavier than he looked. Ami made sure that he wasn't waking up anytime soon and then left. She wanted answers. Knocking on the door of the first decent house she found, she was ready to interrogate some neighbors. The door opened. It was a middle-aged woman with straight blond hair. "What do you think you're doing?! It's the middle of the night!" she snapped.

"Calm down, lady, I just have a few questions to ask." Ami assured her.

The woman scrutinized her, probably looking for some kind of cheesy nametag. "Fine, come in, and close the door."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm just looking for some… information."

"Like what?"

"Well, have there been any strange occurrences? People disappearing, that kind of thing?"

"Y-yes… but only during Halloween.." The woman stuttered, unnerved.

Bingo. "Only Halloween? So these things have happened before?" Ami prodded.

"I… I think you should leave," The woman said. She seemed really nervous now.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Ami asked, presenting her trophy. Her attacker's mask. The woman gasped at the sight.

"You… How… How did you get this?!" she shrieked.

"So you DO know! That's good. Now, all I need is a name, and I'll be on my way," said Ami. The woman hesitated. She hung her head.

"Michael… Myers… He terrorizes this town every Halloween…"

"Thaaank you…! I'll be off, now!" Ami announced.

"W-Wait! Don't go to that house! You'll be killed like the rest of them!"

Ami just grinned and waved the mask in her face. "oh, I'll be juuuuust fine…" she left the house and strode down to her new "Home"


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

**A/N: Earlier, I mentioned that Michael has curly brown hair, THIS IS TRUE! You can see his face perfectly in the 1****st**** and 5****th**** movies. Just wanted to clarify.**

The door was still open from when Ami had kicked it in before, so, of course, she just waltzed in again. The door wouldn't close properly, since she had broken part of it. Oops. Ami scanned the area. Everything was as she left it, except for one thing…

Michael was missing.

Ami panicked and began searching around the dwelling for him. He was nowhere to be found. "Come out here, you freakish lump! I've got something for ya!" She yelled, pulling out his mask. Shortly after, she heard heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. "Oh boy… here it comes..." Ami muttered to herself.

Moments later, Michael entered the room. It was like déjà vu, except this time, he had no mask. He didn't try to grab it from her, and he wasn't even holding a weapon. He just stared at Ami as he walked over. Even conscious, Michael wore the same blank expression. Ami felt that his eyes pierced right through her, pinning her to the spot. In her awkward trance, she didn't even notice that Michael was right in front of her.

"Uh… h-here..." Ami stuttered. God, she sounded like an idiot! She forced herself to smile. Michael took his mask back, but still stared at her. Ami was a bit unnerved. She wasn't THAT odd, compared to him.

Ami was about 5 foot 3, a little short, but in a cute way. She was thin, athletic, and, well, stare-worthy. Her hair was cropped in the back and slanted to chin length in the front, and was black with red tips. She wore a midriff bearing white tank top, a cute black miniskirt, elbow length fingerless gloves, and a pair of knee-high black boots.

Okay, so she WAS a little strange, but whatever.

"It's not polite to stare at people, Michael," Ami scolded, crossing her arms. She smiled tauntingly. His gaze shifted to her teeth. More specifically, her canines, which were unusually sharp. "Oh, I see…" Ami said. She opened her mouth wide and pointed at her fangs. "They're permanent movie prop fangs. I saw a guy on TV with 'em, and---huh?!" she was cut off by Michael grabbing her jaw. He poked one of the sharpened teeth with his index finger, cocking his head to the side. Ami bit down. Hard. He jerked back, knocking Ami onto the floor.

"Stop that! You are just THE most—augh! Forget it!" She shouted. She got up, grabbed her bag, and left.

Ami checked into the nearest motel and prepared to leave in the morning.

**Me: Oh noes! Ami left! Now what?! **

**You'll have to keep reading to find out! :D**


	3. Decision

**Decision**

Ami checked her wallet as she ran, hoping that she at least had money for a meal. She vaulted over a low fence, using it to execute a forward flip and land expertly on the pavement before she kept sprinting towards a glowing MOTEL sign. Freerunning was so much more fun at night. It was cool and clear, Ami could hear crickets and frogs creating a nocturnal symphony. It helped her forget herself while she leaped from roof to roof, flipping, twisting, and rolling to wherever she needed to be.

Ami finally arrived at the cheap motel and paid the manager. "I'll only be here for the night," She said, not making eye contact.

"Oh? Ya meetin' someone here?" He asked, winking at her. Ami tried not to scowl as she looked up and replied.

"No, I just needed a cheap place to stay. I'm leaving tomorrow," She said bluntly. She strode to her room, key in hand.

_Ugh… I need a long, hot shower…_ Ami thought as she entered the run-down motel room. A rather large cockroach skittered out from under the sofa when she slammed the door. Ami crushed it under her boot without a second thought. She set her bag down on the bed and pulled out a clean outfit. This one was a red Asian-styled top with a black eagle silhouette design, a white skirt, split up the middle (like sakura's skirt in Shippuden), and a pair of black shorts. She wore the same boots and gloves.

Ami undressed and stepped into the shower, standing out of the way until the water ran hot. She ran her fingers through her glossy black hair, slightly annoyed by the fact that there wasn't any shampoo in the bathroom. She stood there, just letting her mind wander, until the water turned cold and forced her to snap back to reality. Ami stepped out and wrapped a towel around her, completely unaware that the person she was avoiding was waiting in the next room.

Ami rubbed her hair with a second towel, so that it was at least partly dry, and dragged her hairbrush through the resulting tangles. She caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She wheeled around to find that Michael had somehow gotten into her room. As usual, he just stared. Ami blushed furiously, since, of course, she was wearing only a towel.

"How the hell did you get in here?! WHY the hell are you in here?!" She shouted, holding her towel/dress together as best she could.

Silence. More staring. More awkwardness.

Ami screamed, enraged, and hurled her hairbrush at him. She missed and hit the wall just an inch away from his head. Michael turned his head to inspect the dent that the hairbrush had left, and then looked back at her. As if to say "What was THAT for?"

Of course, he was right. Damn.

Ami calmed herself down enough to stop shouting. She sat on the edge of her bed and dropped her head into her hands. She motioned for Michael to leave. "Please, could you leave for just a few minutes so that I can get dressed?"

He climbed through the open widow that he must have come in through in the first place, and then he was gone.

Ami took her time lacing up her tall black boots, thinking, "Maybe I can help? But will I be attacked again?"

She finished getting dressed, stood up, and sighed.

"I need to make my decision."


End file.
